


Fanarts: Gefährliche Träume

by candream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Die Avengers – Die mächtigsten Helden der Welt* Tony Stark kehrt nach den verheerenden Ereignissen in New York in seine Villa zurück. Vor seiner Haustür findet er eine bewusstlose junge Frau, nimmt sie auf und lässt sie sich ausschlafen. Am nächsten Morgen kann sie sich an nichts erinnern. Weder, wie sie dorthin gekommen ist, noch wer sie überhaupt ist oder woher sie kommt. Zur gleichen Zeit werden alle Avengers von seltsamen Problemen geplagt, die vor allem auftauchen, sobald sie sich zur Ruhe begeben wollen. Keiner von ihnen kann mehr ein Auge zu tun. Was hat es mit den mysteriösen Geschehnissen auf sich? Hat Nia, das Mädchen ohne Erinnerung, etwas damit zu tun? Kann Tony ihr trauen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanarts: Gefährliche Träume

01 - **Header:**  
  


[(Größere Version)](http://i.imgur.com/Y4d8rVS.png)

 

02 - **Picspam:**

[(Größere Version)](http://i.imgur.com/Cx3M6QX.png)

 

03 - **Wallpaper:**

[(Größere Version)](http://i.imgur.com/f30bVe6.png)


End file.
